Cultural Exchange
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: AkagixGraf Zeppelin, in which the German is stationed at the Naval District and she gives Akagi, her admired, beloved Akagi, some tender, loving care as her sign of gratitude for the guided tour of her new home. Read'n Enjoy and Review!


**Cultural Exchange**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The lovely, thickly-accented voice of Graf Zeppelin, the German aircraft carrier Fleet Girl, whispered sweet nothings into the ear of the pride and joy of the Naval District's 1st Carrier Division's flagship.

They lay on Akagi's bed, the German embracing Akagi around the waist from behind, one arm draped over her waist and the other gently and playfully caressing one of her voluptuous breasts.

"G-Graf-san...aahh, haah, mm...a-are you absolutely sure this...this is actually a form of greeting in Germany...?"

"Ja, Akagi-san~! No doubt about it, my dear carrier comrade! This is the simplest way of saying thank you in my country", the blonde purred, touching Akagi just as casually as she did delicate and lovingly.

Graf Zeppelin nuzzled the nape of Akagi's neck with her nose, taking deep whiffs, happily intoxicating herself with the sweet scent of the Japanese aircraft carrier.

The blonde pulled herself closer to Akagi; back-to-front, the sweet, soft chest of Graf Zeppelin mashing into Akagi's back, the blonde's pristine white uniform shirt providing a most pleasurable friction with the traditional Japanese outfit of her companion on whose bed they were sharing this sweet and playful cuddling.

"Akagi-san, go on, go ahead. Please, touch me? It's only to be polite and fair! You don't want to be rude and only let me caress you for being my tour guide of the Naval District, ja~?"

The German carrier had arrived at the base just a few hours ago and Akagi had volunteered to provide the new Fleet Girl a guided tour of the facilities that Graf Zeppelin would call "home" until further notice.

After the tour was over, Graf Zeppelin and Akagi had entered the latter's room, which then led to this situation, to Graf Zeppelin holding and caressing Akagi on her bed, urging the dark-haired Fleet Girl to touch her in return.

Thus, a little sigh and then, a sweet little moan slipped past Graf Zeppelin's parted lips upon feeling Akagi move a hand to take the German Fleet Girl by her soft behind, softly and gently groping and squeezing Graf Zeppelin's butt, her hand seemingly exploring the smooth and fine fabric of the pantyhose that denied her full access to the German's behind, but this didn't bother her at all. In fact, she liked it way more this way, to feel Akagi gain more confidence and then, squeeze her derriere and later, caress one of her thighs.

Graf Zeppelin eagerly, happily rewarded Akagi with some soft and sweet moans, cute little whines and sighs into the nape of Akagi's neck along with words of love in German purred into the Japanese Fleet Girl's ear.

After some most enjoyable moments of playful and tender groping, Graf Zeppelin was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Akagi also began to let off a proverbial orchestra of absolutely lovely sounds at Graf Zeppelin's caresses of Akagi's lovely, perky breasts, which were still contained by her white hakama and, when Graf Zeppelin tried to her hand from Akagi's waist and further South into her crotch, Akagi's eyes, once half-lidded and almost hazy, shot wide open and the Japanese Fleet Girl turned in Graf Zeppelin's embrace.

Thus, Akagi ended up looking Graf Zeppelin right in the eye, who looked back with a confident smile on her beautiful face, a soft and just-slightly confused look in the Japanese girl's eyes as she was now straddling Graf Zeppelin's waist, their hands laced together, fingers intertwined on Akagi's bedding.

"G-Graf-san...Graf Zeppelin-san...you...do you...?" Akagi asked both herself and the German under her.

"Akagi-san...I have always admired you. Back on the base I was previously stationed, you were incredibly popular! None of my comrades would stop talking about you and the great tales of you on the battlefield~"

Akagi's eyes shot wide open and her beautiful face became three times as such by a hot blush that makes her cheeks burn.

"B-But...but that's, that's not...o-oh my...!"

"Please, Akagi-san~ Believe me when I say that you are nothing short of an idol at my previous base, and when I was assigned to come here, hah, I almost thought some of my comrades, even herr Bismarck, would strangle me, they were so jealous!"

Graf Zeppelin's laugh was a lyrical chime to Akagi's ears, and the dark-haired Fleet Girl couldn't help but smile and giggle along with her German counterpart.

"W-Wow...oh my, Graf-san, I...I don't...I don't know what to say..."

Graf Zeppelin smiled with tenderness at Akagi and moved a hand joined with hers to gently caress one of her cheeks which, even though Graf Zeppelin still wore her trademark black gloves, she could still feel the heat coming off of the blush painting Akagi's fair cheeks a deep crimson pink under the palm of her hand.

"But, Akagi-san...none admired you more than I. In fact...I...well..." The German tried not to join Akagi in blushing, turning her gaze away from Akagi's beautiful face and eyes, just in case...just to avoid the chance of losing her courage...

However, Akagi was having none of that hesitation.

She took the initiative and gently, with affection and tenderness, she took Graf Zeppelin by a blushing cheek and urged her to turn her head, urged her to look her in the eye.

"Graf-san...you...?"

"...oh dear. Akagi-san...I love you. I've admired you for so long, that now, I...I love you, Akagi-san. I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Akagi let out a sigh and gasp of surprise and, for a moment, she feared that she would actually sink from the sheer heat coming off of her face, but instead of that, Akagi chose to sink into the beautiful blue eyes of Graf Zeppelin as she let those stunning blue orbs guide her like the beckoning light of a lighthouse in a dark, stormy night at sea, lowering her face and supporting her upper body with a hand on the pillow the blonde rested on, to then lay on the German's lips a soft, long and gentle kiss.

Graf Zeppelin's response to the kiss came with gusto, relief, joy and just simple love for finally being able to taste those sweet lips that she had dreamed of every single night (and day) long before and after she had learned that she would be transferred to the Naval District.

Akagi's heart soared and fluttered with pride and affection upon feeling how Graf Zeppelin couldn't resist several moans which were swallowed by their sweet caress of lips; it was the softest and nigh inaudible whimper.

After breaking the kiss, not without a cute little "chu~" sound, Akagi and Graf Zeppelin gazed into each other's eyes and the Japanese Fleet Girl smiled with both embarrassment as tenderness.

"Ok, Graf-san. I wholeheartedly accept our feelings. As for me...well...heh, teehee, well, please give me some time. Please be patient with me, to see where this takes us, alright? Just give me a little time to...to...well..." Akagi gulped and then, smiled her usual elegant and sweet smile. "Give me some time so I can learn to love you, Graf-san. Onegai~?"

Graf Zeppelin blinked, and then, tears of joy prickled the edges of her beautiful eyes as she smiled a tearful smile, giving a happy nod.

"Ja~!"

 **~The End~**

 **Do I need to make up excuses? Well, being savvy, I'd say yes…but meh. Why Akagi and Graf Zeppelin? Heh~ Why not? :3 They are beautiful together and that's all the excuse I need~**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
